Most small lawn mowers, particularly of the rotary type, have single cylinder gasoline engines with pull-cord starting devices of the recoil type mounted on top of their housings and usually have handles which consist of two tubular members extending upwardly and rearwardly from the housing where the throttles are located and by which the lawnmowers are maneuvered.
The recoil starter of such a lawn mower usually has a cord which is wrapped around a drum and the cord usually has a somewhat "T"-shaped handle which the user grasps in one hand in order to pull the starting device. Sometimes the cord is pulled horizontally; sometimes vertically; sometimes at an angle upwardly from the horizontal. In any case, it is difficult for the user both to hold the mower in place, as by putting his foot on the housing or trying to hold the mower handle and simultaneously bending over and pulling the starting cord. This is particularly hard for either women or older men. In addition, when the cord is pulled one or the other corner of the mower often is lifted off the ground exposing the dangerous rotating blades.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the instant invention to provide a starter bracket which readily can be mounted on one of the handle members of such a lawn mower and will not only facilitate actuation of the pull-cord of the recoil starter but also will steady the entire machine when the starter is being pulled.
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a starter bracket for a lawn mower, or similar device such as a rotary tiller or gasoline powered edger, or the like, wherein the device can be removably mounted upon one of the standard handle elements so that it can be positioned either in a rest position out of the way and not interfering with the operation of the device or in a position wherein it steadies the lawn mower itself and provides an accessory which can readily be grasped at a more reasonable level or even actuated by foot power rather than by pulling by hand.
Other and more specific objects and advantages of a starter bracket embodying the invention will be better understood from the specification which follows and from the appended drawings.